


Fools in the Palace

by Veikari



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Missions, fraxus, mysterious letter, thunder legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veikari/pseuds/Veikari
Summary: They were supposed to go to a mission, Laxus and the Thunder Legion, but then one letter changed everything and suddenly Freed decides he has to go to a solo mission. Where, he won’t tell them and what he would do, that’s a secret as well. And Laxus doesn’t like it when his captain is keeping secrets from him.I’ve had this idea in my head for like a year now so I finally decided to start writing it ^^ I have no idea how this will turn out or how often I will update this. I hope you will enjoy this ^^ I do not own Fairy Tail.





	1. Chapter 1

Laxus let his gaze wander as he looked over the Guild Hall from the second floor. Nothing was really going on, it was almost unusually peaceful here. It really didn’t feel normal. Might be because Natsu and Gray were both out with their team that rest of them could even hear their own thoughts as there was no constant shouting and fighting going on.

The lightning dragon slayer grunted, wondering if he should order another beer from Mirajane. Not like he was really planning to get drunk or anything but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. There were very little mission sheets right now and almost every single one of those left were boring or way too easy for him to bother doing them.

Okay, maybe he should still work a little bit with that attitude he was well aware of it. But he couldn’t help it since there was no thrill when doing missions that had absolutely no challenge! Though if this was going to keep going on, no better mission sheets showing up, hell he was ready to do even those dull missions as long as he could at least do something.

Laxus’ thoughts returned back to thinking about that beer, when suddenly something appeared on his sight downstairs. Green hair, those lightning bolt cowlicks, red coat that was carried with pride and turquoise eyes that were looking towards the mission board. Freed walked over to the board, lifted his hand on his chin and obviously he was pondering which one of those remaining missions might be less boring for the Thunder Legion.

Laxus chuckled slightly. That was not an easy task, they were all boring as hell. But still, he was hoping that if Freed and others would take one of the sheets he would be included on their mission.

He had completely ignored the brunette who was sitting just next to him and Evergreen had not missed how Laxus was looking at the rune mage downstairs.

”Laxus”, she said, but it was like the dragon slayer with his sensitive hearing had gone completely deaf. Ever wasn’t too keen of getting ignored like that and she slapped Laxus’ shoulder, making him jolt awake from his thoughts.

The blond man turned to look at Ever.

”And what was that for?” he grunted annoyed.

”Oh my! I wonder what you were staring so intensely until now?” Ever smiled innocently and Laxus frowned. ”Did I interrupt your daydreams?”

”Wasn’t daydreaming”, Laxus harrumphed leaning against the back of his seat crossing his arms.

”Sure you weren’t… It just happened that Freed was standing right where you were gazing, right?”

”Don’t start with this again, Ever.”

”I don’t get you, why don’t you just say something?” Ever huffed leaning against her hand, looking at the scarred man who even blushed slightly.

It was so _obvious_! She and Bickslow had noticed it ages ago! Freed of course was totally oblivious and it was almost driving them mad. But then again, she kinda understood why Freed couldn’t see Laxus’ feelings… He had fought for years with his feelings and finally accepted that Laxus would not return his love the way he wanted. He had finally found the balance after almost bleeding his heart dry because of all the pain and he was now happily living with them, helping out Laxus as just his friend.

Laxus grunted looking away so he could avoid Ever’s eyes.

”This has nothing to do with you”, he said bluntly.

”I know, I know… You don’t want me and Bickslow to meddle in this. You want to take this with your own time and pace and see if you got the guts to actually talk with him about this matter. Though I think that by then, none of us will be alive anymore to witness that holy miracle...” Ever muttered and Laxus growled.

If it was anyone else but Ever, he would have shoved them over the railing by now. But somehow with Ever he couldn’t do that. Not because she was a woman, hell no! But… Guess Ever was the only person in the whole Earthland who could actually talk to him like that, force him to think of his feelings even if he hated that. He hated it so much! He was still slightly confused of all this.

Ever sighed and she did feel sympathy towards Laxus. He was not a guy who went all out with his feelings, or even dealed with them very well. Yet he was trying very hard, in his own way and GOD did it take forever!

The brunette looked down over the railing towards Freed and now Bickslow had appeared out of nowhere. The two of them were talking about something, starting to walk towards the stairs to join them.

”I can give you only one good advice”, she said looking back at Laxus, who just muttered something not turning his head, but showing with that he was listening. ”Your closet is only meant for your clothes”, Ever smirked and this time Laxus snapped his head angrily towards Evergreen, who had already stood up. ”Hey guys”, she just smiled happily.

”We thought you two might be here”, Bickslow grinned and they sat down at the same table with Ever and Laxus. ”I just got an amazing idea!”

”Aren’t we lucky guys”, Laxus snorted.

”No no, hear me out, this is actually a good idea, baby!”

”Alright, let’s hear it then.”

”Since there are no good missions for us, we should take few weeks and go camping somewhere and train!” Bickslow grinned.

”Training camp! Training camp!” his Tiki dolls chanted cheerfully.

”That’s not a bad idea”, Laxus said surprised.

”Told you so, baby.”

”We should totally do that”, Ever smirked. They could force Laxus and Freed to share a tent somehow!

”It’s better than just sitting around and wait when there might be new missions”, Freed nodded approvingly. ”It’s never a bad idea to try improve our skills.”

”Okay, then we should head out tomorrow already”, Bickslow cackled. ”It’s been too long since we last time camped out together!”

”I agree”, Ever smiled.

Freed smiled and looked at Laxus.

”If you’re not against it, I guess this might be our plan”, he said.

”I said that’s not a bad idea”, Laxus said. ”We should do it. Better than what we are doing right now that is doing nothing”, he said and they all nodded.

In the next morning Laxus was waiting for others to come to the guild house. It was so early there wasn’t other people walking around on the streets and there wasn’t even anyone in their guild yet. It was hardly even getting brighter and the starts were slowly fading. Not even Mirajane had opened the bar yet. But that was the time they had agreed on so Laxus was waiting, sitting on a bench outside the guild house.

After some time had passed and the sky was getting brighter he was starting to get annoyed. Did he really had to go and wake up others again? It was so damn frustrating to be the only one who could wake up early in the morning without a problem.

”Laxus!”

He lifted his gaze and narrowed his eyes when he only saw Evergreen who stepped past the big gates with her bag.

”Where’s Freed and Bickslow?” he asked and stood up.

”Like I should know, I live in Fairy Hills”, Ever tisked crossing her arms. ”I don’t have extra time to run at their place to wake them up in the morning.”

”Yet you do have time to put on make up even though we are just going camping...”

”What was that?”

”Never mind, let’s just go wake up those two”, Laxus grunted taking his big backpack and they started walking.

Freed and Bickslow lived together in a two room apartment not very far from the guild house. It took around fifteen minutes to arrive at their front door and Laxus took out the spare key he had, opening the door.

”You’re up at least”, he murmured when he saw Bickslow who was stuffing his face with food.

”Morning”, the seith mage grinned.

”Good morning!” his ’babies’ chirped happily.

”I’m almost disappointed, I was looking forward seeing Laxus kicking you guys up”, Ever chuckled.

”Sorry to disappoint you”, Bickslow cackled.

”Where’s Freed?” Laxus asked noticing how the rune mage was still missing even though his bag was on the floor at the hallway.

”Still in his room, but -”

”For fuck’s sake”, Laxus growled stomping over to the right door, banging it with his fist.

”I TOLD you I’m awake!” they heard an angry voice immediately and Laxus rolled his eyes. Freed was definitely not a morning person.

”The hell you’re doing, braiding your hair so you’re ready for a ballroom dance?” he asked just as annoyed and was almost amused when he heard a loud thump, rustling and then the door opened with Freed still buttoning up his shirt.

”Morning, Laxus”, he said tucking the hem of his shirt in his pants hurriedly.

”Taking your time to wake up as always, huh?” Laxus asked.

”I assure you, I was already awake and just -”

”Blah blah, your alarm clock was broken or you were in too deep sleep or whatever”, Laxus muttered looking how Freed hurriedly took his coat and belts, dropping few books on the floor accidentally. ”You were reading again until it was almost morning, right?”

”I… Just to find out something about the area where we are heading”, Freed said grabbing the books and put them back on the table. ”It was only half past midnight when I went to sleep.”

”Yeah, and we’re only half past too late for me to believe you. We should already be walking by now.”

”Aren’t they cute?” Ever giggled from the kitchen making Bickslow smirk. ”They’re bickering on each other like an old married couple”, she said making Laxus almost sent a little thundering cloud to turn her hair look like an afro.

Finally Freed had managed to properly dress up and do all the necessary morning routines like brushing his teeth and hair and he could join others who were waiting him.

”Every damn time the same thing”, Laxus grunted. ”When are you gonna stop reading through all night?”

”Can we please talk about something else?” Freed said taking a cup and poured some coffee in it. ”We are not in that much of a hurry. I’ll just drink this down, check the mail and we can go”, he said stepping at the door where they had their mailbox outside it.

”Not breakfast again?” Ever sighed leaning against her arm. ”When looking at you, no one would believe how sloppy you are when talking about eating correctly.”

”Mm-hm...” Freed hummed, ignoring her words while going through their mail.

Suddenly he stopped when seeing one of the letters. Others looked at him confused when the rune mage frowned, threw the rest of the mail on the table and he returned back into his room.

”What was that about?” Bickslow asked surprised.

”Freed’s weird”, the Tiki dolls said.

They waited for a while until the door opened again.

”I’m sorry”, Freed said as he took his bag and put on his boots. ”There is some place else where I have to go right now. But since we were not going to do any missions it should be fine, right?” he asked snapping his sword to hang from his belt.

”Wait, where are you going?” Laxus asked as they quickly stepped in the hallway as well.

”I got some things to do. Let’s call it a solo mission. Please inform Master Makarov that I will be gone for a while, maybe a week or two”, Freed said opening the door.

”Freed! What the hell?” Laxus growled annoyed. ”You’re not gonna even explain anything?”

”I’m truly sorry, Laxus”, Freed said looking at the lightning dragon slayer. ”It really is urgent. You three go and train, I will see you again at the guild house”, he assured with a nod and closed the door after him.

Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen were all left dumbfounded, standing in the hallway in deep silence.

”No way in hell he can just walk away like that!” Ever finally screamed frustratedly. ”What was that letter about?!”

”If we knew, we wouldn’t be standing here cluelessly like we are right now”, Bickslow huffed crossing his arms. ”I mean, that’s really odd even from Freed.”

”Don’t say it like he does something like that frequently”, Ever tisked. ”Freed never changes plans just like that, especially without talking with us first so it must be something extremely important.”

”That’s true”, Laxus grunted with a frown. ”So something is really wrong.”

”Hey, should we follow him?” Bickslow grinned and he was already getting excited. ”Let’s see where he’s going!”

”He obviously doesn’t want us to go with him.”

”Oh come on, man! It’s not like we’re some stalkers!”

”We’re following him without him knowing we’re doing that, I’d say that’s stalking.”

”You say potayto, I say tomahto...”

”I’m curious too”, Ever said looking at Laxus. ”Freed never keeps secrets from us.”

Laxus grumbled thinking about it. He was curious as well and frankly, he didn’t really like it when Freed was trying to be so secretive.

”Do you think it might be something bad?” he asked.

”Who knows, if it’s something he thinks could only put us in danger he would never take us with him that’s for sure”, Bickslow reminded. ”He’d rather deal with everything by himself.”

”Damn, that’s right. Let’s go”, Laxus decided.


	2. Chapter 2

With the help of Laxus’ nose they managed to follow Freed all the way to the train station wthout problems and they hopped in the same train as he did.

”So he’s heading towards Crocus”, Bickslow said as they were sitting on a different carriage than Freed. He was pretty recognizable so it was easy to ask same tickets what he had bought. ”I wonder what he’s gonna do there?”

”I’m sure we will find out soon. How are you doing?” Ever asked looking at Laxus who was leaning against the wall, trying to breath fresh air as much as possible from the open window.

”I’m not dying”, he grunted, slightly turning green.

”Good. Keep up with that.”

The train rattled forwards as it followed the track. They stopped in few other towns, waited for passengers and continued until finally the train let out a loud whistle as it stopped at the train station in Crocus.

Laxus was more than relieved when he could finally get out from that moving can. People didn’t pay attention towards them that much as all of them just walked in or out of the train, got their luggages, said last farewells for those with who they were departing and such.

”There’s Freed”, Ever quickly whispered pointing towards the rune mage who stepped out of the train as well with his bag.

Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen stayed where they were, hoping that Freed wouldn’t notice them as there were so many people around them. Seemed like it was their lucky day since Freed didn’t even look around as he just started to walk out from the station. Three others waited until the green haired mage was far enough and finally started to follow him, keeping distance but making sure they didn’t lose him from their sight even for a moment. It only needed few seconds for Freed to disappear after all with his teleportation skills and then it would be almost impossible to find him again.

Crocus was just as busy city as it had always been. Big streets were full of people, cars, carts, animals and everything possible. It was a little bit challenging for them to keep up after Freed but at least they didn’t draw that much attention. In these kinds of cities, people saw all kinds of people every day so they weren’t really interesting to them.

”He’s heading towards the palace”, Bickslow noticed as they had been walking for a while already.

”Huh? What the hell kind of business he could have there?” Laxus grunted.

”It’s not sure yet, we’re just walking towards it”, Ever reminded while getting bumped on the shoulder by a man who didn’t even stop to apologize. ”There are still hundreds of other possibilities where he might be heading to”, she said, not caring how that same man got crashed against the wall by Bickslow who was stretching his hands while yawning.

After the distance between them and the Mercurius started to grow smaller, they all started to wonder if Freed in fact was going there. But for what, they had no clue.

”Oh shit”, Bickslow said as they had to finally stop since they couldn’t walk closer without getting seen. Freed just walked straight towards the large gates and there he talked with someone for a while. After that he was let in. ”Man! Now I’m super curious! Why is he going in to the palace?” Bickslow said frustratedly.

”Dunno, but obviously this job must be something big if they have called him there”, Laxus said, still looking at the gates that had been shut again and guards were walking around to make sure the area was safe.

”I wonder if he’s going to see the queen?” Bickslow grinned.

”Not necessarily”, Ever said. ”He might just as well talk with just some guards and doesn’t need to meet up with her. I mean, would they even bother her if there were some problems?”

”They would if it was something big, baby.”

”Sure, but if it were something that big, surely we would know that there’s something wrong here in Crocus?”

”It’s not like they would print that kind of stuff in newspapers or similar”, Laxus snorted. ”It would cause chaos in Fiore if news were spread around that there’s something wrong. They will handle things as quietly as possible and without making townspeople know a thing.”

”Well, we know better”, Bickslow snickered. ”So how are we getting in?”

”Huh?” Laxus and Ever both said looking at the seith mage confused.

”We’re not gonna just stay here, right? We have to find out why Freed went there and why he didn’t take us with him! So how do we sneak in? Should we dress up as guards? Find a hidden doorway? Get in by using a sewer?”

”Ew, no way in hell”, Ever sneered and shuddered for the mere thought. ”I’m not going to crawl in some dirty dark sewer.”

”And I don’t think we could pass as guards anyway”, Laxus huffed crossing his arms. ”They’d know immediately that we’re not one of them since we have no idea where to go or what to do.”

”So finding a secret passage?” Bickslow suggested. ”Aren’t there lots of tunnels under the palace? Maybe we could -”

”You’re being ridiculous. We would most probably only get lost there or something. Palaces aren’t just any random places”, Laxus reminded. ”And even if we would get in, what would we do?”

”Talk with Freed of course”, Bickslow smiled like it was the most obvious thing ever.

”Freed would only get mad at us”, Ever said. ”And if we really would sneak in, they would throw us in the dungeon. It’s a serious crime to trespass in a palace.”

They all went silent trying to think what they should do. They didn’t want to break the law and they didn’t want to make Freed angry. Or more like angrier since he probably would get angry anyway if he knew they had followed him.

”Maybe we could figure out a good reason why we should enter the palace?” Evergreen suggested finally. ”Make up a mission?”

”Why would they let us in just because we say we have a mission and they don’t even have a clue about it?” Laxus asked.

”Oh! I know!” Bickslow suddenly said with a wide grin that sent Laxus and Ever immediately on alert.

”Bickslow!” Ever hissed when the seith mage was already heading towards the gates. ”Oh god...”

”Can’t help it anymore, let’s just see what will happen”, Laxus sighed and they followed after their crazy friend.

Bickslow stepped in front of the guards who tensed up in front of the tall man.

”We three need to go through the gates and get in the palace”, he said when Laxus and Ever stopped beside him.

”Who are you? What is your business in the Mercurius?” the other guard asked suspiciously.

”We’re the Thunder Legion and we have a mission to accomplish here”, Bickslow smirked and Laxus mentally facepalmed. Oh well, Freed would find out they were here eventually anyway. ”We have a message for queen Hisui.”

”We will deliver that message for Her Majesty, what is it about?” the guard asked.

”No no, we can’t do that, baby”, Bickslow said. ”We have to deliver it personally.”

”We cannot let just anyone enter here without a direct order from inside.”

”We’re not just anyone, baby! We’re from Fairy Tail”, Bickslow smirked showing his tongue which had his guild symbol on it, making the guards almost flinch.

”We haven’t been informed that we should let mages from Fairy Tail in”, the guard said. ”We cannot let you enter.”

”Boo!” the Tiki dolls said hovering around Bickslow.

”Let’s just go, Bickslow”, Laxus grunted.

Suddenly they heard quick steps and yet another guard ran towards them, whispering something to others. They nodded and opened the large doors.

”You may come in”, they said stepping aside.

Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen were all confused, but they followed the guard that had arrived to give a word for others to let them in.

”Told you it would work, baby”, Bickslow snickered.

”We’re good!” his ’babies’ giggled.

”I don’t think we were let in because of what you said”, Ever huffed.

”Well, whatever”, Laxus said. ”We’re in now.”

The palace was enormous, that was sure. It already looked big outside but as they walked through the hallways it even felt bigger. There were so many doors, windows, stairs, decorations, columns, paintings, everything! Everywhere there were round lamps that apparently functioned with magic and were lighting their path.

When they had visited the palace after the Grand Magic Games, they had followed a very straight line right to the ballroom and once they left, they followed the same path. This visit was different. It was like… This area was way more personal.

”Where are we going?” Laxus finally asked looking at the guard.

”To meet Her Majesty queen Hisui”, the man in front of them said.

”Are we in trouble?” Bickslow asked.

”That is not my place to decide. I was instructed to fetch you once you would come out by young master Justine.”

”Young… Master?” Laxus asked lifting his eyebrow. What the hell? Bickslow and Evergreen looked just as much clueless as he was.

After walking a little bit more they came to the double doors that were opened before them. The room behind them was like some kind of a parlour with many couches, a big fireplace, decorations and tables and there were also a throne, yet this room obviously wasn’t like the actual throne room. It was like a tiny version of it, for more casual meetings with friends or something.

Queen Hisui was sitting on her throne, smiling as Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen stepped closer and bowed before her. And there, next to her throne stood Freed whose stare was harsh and his arms were crossed over his chest.

”Your Majesty”, Laxus said.

”It’s nice to see you all again”, Hisui smiled. ”Please do sit down.”

They all sat down yet Freed remained on his feet and he was still frowning when looking at his friends.

”Why did you follow me?” he asked.

”Come on, you got a mysterious letter and suddenly you just say you have to go somewhere and won’t tell us where or why”, Bickslow snorted. ”Of course we would follow you.”

”There was no need for that”, Freed snapped.

”I think it’s really endearing”, Hisui chuckled amused. ”They want to make sure you’re okay.”

”I wasn’t going to do anything dangerous”, Freed said and Ever huffed. ”If it had been something like that, I would have informed you all about it.”

”How should have we known that?” she said annoyed. ”You just took off! Just like that! And do you really expect us to believe when you say now that you would have told us if it really had been something dangerous?”

Freed kept his mouth shut, but his cheeks blushed slightly as he couldn’t really argue with that. He probably wouldn’t have told.

”So what the hell is now happening here?” Laxus asked. ”We are already here and we won’t leave just like that so you might as well tell us everything, Freed”, he commanded.

Freed sighed and Hisui smiled.

”I asked him to come for a visit”, she told them. ”He has asked me not to make any kind of contact and make sure no one in Fairy Tail would ever find out our connection.”

”So… Are you two…?” Ever asked looking at them. There… Really was a lot resemblance between them. How come they had not seen it before? ”You’re siblings?” she almost screamed and Laxus and Bickslow’s eyes went round.

”No”, Freed said and Hisui laughed joyfully.

”We’re cousins”, she explained. ”Freed is my mother’s sister’s son, from the family of duke Justines.”

”There are no dukes with that name in Fiore”, Laxus reminded.

”That’s right, because my family is from Iceberg”, Freed explained.

”Whoa! Did not see that coming!” Bickslow said.

”Freed’s an immigrant!” the Tiki dolls gasped.

”How did you end up in Fiore and in Fairy Tail from that far?” Ever asked confused.

”We can talk about that later”, Laxus said. ”So why did Her Majesty -”

”Just call me Hisui, it’s more simple and you are Freed’s friends after all”, Hisui smiled.

”Uh… Okay, so why did you call him here?”

”It’s really nothing dangerous or something like that at all”, Hisui assured. ”His brother is visiting here so I thought he would want to see him. It has been such a long time they could meet last time after all.”

”Wow, you have a brother?” Bickslow asked from Freed.

”Two, actually”, Freed nodded. ”An older brother and a younger brother.”

”So which brother is this one?”

”My younger brother. His name is Keenan and he is nine years younger than me.”

”Oh, so he’s an evening star in your family then?” Bickslow asked. ”Well, let’s all meet Keenan then! Would be fun to play with that kid”, he cackled.

”I have already asked to bring him over”, Hisui smiled. ”He went to explore the garden earlier.”

”Just don’t scare him”, Freed warned. ”He is actually a quite sensitive person. And you should all know that he doesn’t speak.”

”He’s mute?” Ever asked surprised.

”Yes and no. He chooses not to speak, we’re not sure why. He still spoke somewhat when he was a lot younger but then he just stopped. But it doesn’t seem to bother him, he uses a sign language. I can translate what he’s saying so you can understand too.”

”So when did you see him last time, baby?” Bickslow asked.

”Well, Iceberg is rather far away so you can’t travel that distance just like that and I haven’t been at home since I left. But Keenan has visited here few times. They are at the same age with Hisui after all so they’ve been playing together when we have visited, so...”

Freed suddenly stopped when he felt like something didn’t add up. What was it? He was missing something really important.

”Freed”, Hisui said when he noticed that the rune mage had realised that something was off. She could guess what it was and she was surprised that Freed hadn’t thought about it sooner. ”It has been a longer time for him since you two have met last time”, she said with a tiny sad smile and Freed’s eyes widened.

That time in Tenrou Island!

Before he could open his mouth the doors opened yet again and Arcadios stepped inside, followed by a young man with bright green hair. There was no doubt that young man was Keenan, the resemblance between him and Freed was amazing even though his hair was a lot shorter and slightly curly, making it look wilder. He didn’t have lightning bolt cowlicks but he had similar kind of strands behind his ears. There was no beauty mark either, but otherwise they looked almost exactly the same.

”Keenan...” Freed gasped.

How come he didn’t realise it sooner? Of course Keenan was older than he remembered! He was at the same age as Hisui! But it was really hard to accept that fact, even though he could see it with his own eyes how he had grown up. He was probably only a little bit shorter than Freed, dressed with a light green silk tunic, dark gray pants and black leather boots.

Freed jolted awake from his surprise when suddenly Keenan smiled brightly and took last few steps until he could hug Freed tightly. Still slightly disoriented, Freed clumsily hugged him back and his brain was still trying to process this all.

”Oh wow, we have two Freeds now”, Bickslow cackled and his dolls giggled.

”Two Freeds!” they cheered.

”I was informed that there would be more guests to come”, Arcadios said looking at Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow. ”It’s nice to see you all again”, he nodded.

”Yeah, it’s been a while”, Laxus said.

Keenan finally let go of Freed and his face was full of joy and happiness, it was almost dazzling them.

”You’ve grown up well, Keenan”, Freed smiled. ”I’m really happy to see you’re doing fine.”

Keenan nodded and his hands started to move quickly. Bickslow and others tried to follow, but it didn’t make any sense for them at all.

”I know, it has been such a long time”, Freed agreed for what his brother said. ”A lot has happened, but I’m alright so you don’t need to worry. How are mom and dad doing at home?” he asked and was confused when Keenan slightly frowned and just looked away, crossing his arms.

”It seems that Keenan had some kind of a fight with your parents before coming here”, Hisui explained as she stood up and stepped beside them. ”He doesn’t want to talk about it with me, I was hoping he would tell you more about it.”

”Keenan, is there something wrong with mom and dad?” Freed asked again looking at his little brother who sneered slightly. ”You have to tell me.”

Laxus and others flinched when it was like Keenan just exploded as he was starting to move his hands, making gestures and there was clear frustration in his movements. There was no voice, but even them could understand that he was really angry because of something what his parents did or did not do.

”Alright, I understand, calm down”, Freed finally said and Keenan was slightly huffing because of all the irritation. ”Okay, we’re going to talk more about this later”, Freed promised with calm voice.

Suddenly the younger man looked worried and he did some more signs with his hands.

”I’m not leaving right away”, Freed laughed. Keenan was still just as cute as he had been when he was younger. ”I just arrived here after all. We have plenty of time to talk more, I will stay at least a week or two.”

Now Keenan smiled again, obviously enthusiastic because of that promise. Ever chuckled slightly when he realised the big difference between Freed and Keenan’s faces, even though they looked almost identical. Freed always looked serious and his smiles were small yet warm – well, sometimes he did go a bit crazy as well – but Keenan’s smiles were huge and they had this amazing influence like with that one smile he could make everyone around him smile as well. It was full of happiness and innocence, almost childlike.

Freed took Keenan’s hand and he pulled him ahead towards Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen who were still sitting on their places.

”Keenan, these are my friends and fellow guild mates from Fairy Tail”, Freed explained. ”Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow and Evergreen”, he introduced and they all nodded as he called their names. ”We are also a team together, called the Thunder Legion.”

Keenan lifted his hand and gave them a hearty hello with waving his hand.

”He is so cute”, Ever said as she stood up and stepped closer. ”It’s nice to meet you, Keenan. We had no idea that Freed had a younger brother!”

Keenan looked confused and Freed sighed rubbing his forehead.

”I will explain it to you later”, he promised to his brother who for a moment had almost looked heartbroken because Freed had never mentioned about him to his friends. ”Don’t worry about it.”

”Don’t worry about it!” the Tiki dolls chirped as they flew around them and Keenan looked at them curiously.

”These are my babies”, Bickslow grinned. ”Say hello to Keenan, babies.”

”Hello, Keenan!” ’babies’ greeted and Keenan laughed. Actually laughed and it was a bit surprising. His voice was soft, not as low as Freed’s and it had a melodic sound.

”So he really can use his voice if he wants”, Laxus said while stepping closer, as Keenan was listening what ’babies’ were blabbering. ”I thought he wouldn’t let out any kind of noise.”

”No, he just doesn’t talk, that’s all”, Freed explained. ”He likes to hum as well. He has always liked music so that explains it.”

”Why don’t we all go to a lunch?” Hisui suggested. ”Of course Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen will get rooms as well where to stay here with Freed.”

”We can? Here in the palace?” Bickslow and Ever almost shouted.

”Sure, it would be sad to chase you away since you went through all the trouble to follow Freed all the way here”, Hisui chuckled. ”So feel free to roam around the palace.”

”Watch out for what you’re promising”, Freed warned.

”It will be fine, they’re your friends after all. I’m sure we’re going to have a great time here together”, the queen assured and Freed sighed silently. Well, hopefully nothing would happen, they were in the palace after all so maybe they could keep in mind not to cause anything chaotic.

”You heard her, it’ll be fine”, Laxus smirked patting Freed’s shoulder. ”Now I’m really hungry so yeah, let’s go eat some grub.”

They stepped towards the doors when suddenly Evergreen stopped Hisui with Bickslow, while others kept walking.

”Since Freed is your cousin, you might want to help us with something”, Ever whispered with a sly little smile.

”Of course, what is it?” Hisui asked.

”This is like the best chance ever to finally make something happen between Laxus and Freed”, Bickslow snickered.

”Something happen…?”

”You see, Freed has been in love with Laxus for ages but has given up all hopes. Laxus is in love with Freed but he’s just too scared to actually say anything”, Ever explained and that made the green haired woman’s eyes go wide. ”It’s getting really annoying to just watch all that and wait when they might finally end up together!”

”So we’re gonna make it happen one way or another”, Bickslow cackled.

”Oh I have to be part of this!” Hisui giggled excitedly.

”We knew you would understand, baby!”

”We’re sneaky!” ’babies’ shouted while flying around them.

”We don’t have too much time so we have to start planning how to make this happen”, Ever smirked determined.

”This will be so much fun!” Hisui smiled and they followed other into the hallway.


End file.
